


The Yule Elf

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Santa was not the first one…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at CC’s request for my 31 days of December posts.

The old elf sat by the fire. Nights in the Havens got cold. His home was not enchanted in the same way Lothlorien was, but it _was_ enchanted, nevertheless. He drank his tea slowly and looked out over the sparkling sea. 

It was about time. He rose from his chair and went out to the barn. He harnessed four fine Meara and hooked them to his mithril sled. He drove it out onto the snow. Very few people of any kind had seen the Yule elf’s sled. It was already loaded with bags and packages of all sorts. 

He hopped up into the sled and touched the reins to the horses’ necks. With a mighty leap, they were airborne. They lingered for a moment over Cirdan’s home and then they were gone.


End file.
